(Bercintalah Denganku MyeonnieHyung)
by the babykyu kyu
Summary: kisah Suho yang tak bisa menolak pesona juga ajakan para member dan kebingungan Suho dengan perasaannya sendiri ck gak pandai bikin summary langsung baca aja deh EXO fic crack pair
1. Chapter 1

(Bercintalah Denganku Myeonnie/Hyung)

Tittle:turn on

Cast:all member EXO(KM)

Pair: allxSuho

Genre:Romance,humor(gagal)

Rate:M

Annyeong chingudeul ini ff keduaku,dengan cast EXO mian law gak bagus,, langsung baca aja ne aku gak ngelarang siapapun kkkkkk

RUANG LATIHAN

Di sebuah ruangan yang lumayan besar terlihat 12 namja tampan sedang berlatih keras untuk penampilan mereka di panggung. Mereka tak lain dan tak bukan adalah member boyband yang baru saja meroket namanya yaitu lama berlatih akhirnya mereka bisa mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka,ada yang lansung duduk sambil bersandar pada dinding ada juga yang berbaring di tengah-tengah ruangan,keringat membanjiri tubuh mereka,

Tiba-tiba salah satu diantara mereka berdiri untuk mengambil minuman di ranselnya entah mengapa gerakan namja itu menarik perhatian member yang lain sehingga pandangan mereka tak pernah lepas dari namja itu yaitu Suho gerakan Suho seolah tontonan paling indah bagi mereka,tubuh yang berkeringat dan cara Suho menenggak minumannya sungguh erotis menurut mereka,entah sadar atau tidak ternyata mereka sudah turn on hanya melihat tubuh mungil Suho yang berkeringat.

Suho yang merasa di perhatikan langsung mengalihkan pandangnnya kepada member yang lain,dahinya mengernyit heran '_mengapa mereka menatapku dengan pandangan seperti itu?'_ batin Suho

" mengapa kalian menatapku begitu?"tanya Suho

"kau sexy sekali."jawab mereka kompak tanpa tersadari,Suho yang mendengar kalimat tak terduga dari member EXO hanya dapat merona

"ma-maksud kalian apa?"tanya Suho

"Myeonnie,,,nanti malam kau harus menemaniku ne,"ujar member tertua namun wajahnya tak memungkinkan

"aniya Myeonnie akan menemaniku,"bantah tetua EXO kedua

"ani,,,,aku dan Jun Myeonie akan membicarakan tentang renacana album kita."suara bash membantah suara duijang EXO

"andwe!Suho hyung akan bersama ku malam ini!"bantahan lagi terdengar dari sang unicorn

"andwe!Suho hyung harus bersamaku!"teriakan melengking memekakan telinga membantah sang unicorn

"aniya,,,,,Suho hyung akan latihan bernyanyi dengan ku malam ini."ujar sang vocal EXO K

"andwe!Suho hyung menemaniku bermain games!"bantahan suara bash namun wajah imut-imut

"andwee!Suho hyung bersama ku mau belajar memasak."ujar sang eomma EXO K

"aniya junmaho akan menemaniku latihan wushu malam ini."sang panda angkat suara

"Suho hyung malam ini akan menemaniku tidur heheheehe"kalimat dari si kkamjeong yang membuat semua melongo

Suho yang mendengar ajakan member hanya bisa cengo _'astaga apa yang terjadi dengan mereka?' _batin Suho ngenes,tiba-tiba ada yang menarik Suho dan itu adalah si makne,sedang yang lain tak menyadarinya,Sehun langsung menyeret Suho memunguti tasnya juga tas Suho,sesampainya dia di lorong dia berteriak

"THUHO HYUNG GAK BAKALAN KEMANA-MANA THUHO HYUNG TETEP THAMA THEHUN!"teriakkan makne sungguh menggelegar sehingga staff dan para artis yang sedang latihan keluar ruangan karena terkejut,mendengar teriakan Sehun mereka tersadar,Suho dan Sehun sudah tak ada di tempat

"Bocah Evil!jangan bawa kabur Suho!"teriak Kris sang duijang

"YA!BOCAH CADEL!"

Masih banyak lagi umpatan nyang di tujukan untuk si makne,tapi si makne telah membawa kabur mangsa mereka

END/TBC


	2. Chapter 2:xiuho

(Bercintalah Denganku Myeonnie/Hyung)

Chapter:1 XiuHo/MinHo

Ternyata ada juga yang berminat baca ff gaje ku . gomaweo ne readersdeul udah mau baca and komen ff ini . menurut banyaknya peminat ini di lanjut dan akhirnya saya lanjutkan juga nih ff abal #Cuma beberapa komen bangga:D

Ini sebagai lanjutannya aku buat sesuai mood ku hehehehe yang minta Krisho ntar ya ceritanya pun aku buat berurut maksudnya cerita satu dengan yang lain bersangkutan jadi mian kalau rada-rada gaje mian juga law rada cepet alur ceritanya , di ff ini juga yang biasa menyandang sebagai uke di sini aku buat mereka jadi seme khusus untuk Suho hehehehe

Dari pada saya ngebacot mulu mending langsung baca aja deh ya,law ada kurangnya langsung review aja

HAPPY READING!

Cast:all member EXO(KM)

Pair: allxSuho

Genre:Romance,humor(gagal),Yaoi,ooc

Rate:M

Suho Pov

Sebenarnya aku bingung apa yang terjadi dengan mereka,entah apa yang yang mereka ributkan tentang aku? Mengapa jadi aku yang mereka ributkan apa aku membuat salah?

EH! Tiba-tiba Sehun menarikku,kenapa lagi nih anak main tarik aja dia membawaku keluar? Aku hanya bisa mengikuti Sehun karena tangan ku di genggam erat sekali dia juga langsung lari saat itu

"THUHO HYUNG GAK BAKALAN KEMANA-MANA THUHO HYUNG TETEP THAMA THEHUN!"

What the! Tiba-tiba dia teriak kenceng banget,sampai-sampai kupingku sakit,teriakan Sehun sangat lantang sampai-sampai semua ruangan terbuka dan keluarlah para penghuninya astaga aku malu sekali,ni anak gak tanggung-tanggung teriaknya

Suho pov end

Normal POV

Saat ini Sehun dan Suho sampai di sebuah taman yang tak jauh dari gedung SM mereka terengah-engah karena berlari

"hah,,,hah,,,untung saja aku cepat membawamu hyung."ujar Sehun yang terengah-engah

"apa maksudmu?"tanya Suho sambil menyetabilkan nafasnya,Sehun yang telah setabil nafasnya memandang Suho dengan tajam,Suho yang melihat tatapan Sehun hanya bisa diam dengan kepala menunduk,dia takut juga kalau adik terkecilnya ini marah

"kau benar-benar tak tau apa yang aku maksud?"tanya Sehun,Suho hanya menggeleng dengan polosnya '_astaga sebenarnya di sini yang hyung siapa?'_ batin Sehun ngenes lihat kepolosan Suho

"hyung tak sadar kalau mereka sedang membicarakan hyung?"tanya Sehun

"aku tahu."jawab Suho pelan,

"lalu mengapa Hyung tak menghentikan apa yang mereka bicarakan?"tanya Sehun lagi

"apakah aku memiliki salah sampai-sampai mereka membicarakan aku?"tanya Suho,Sehun yang mendengar pertanya Suho makin cengo aja

"sudahlah hyung,lupakan apakah hyung ingin minum bubble tea?"tanya Sehun berusaha mencairkan suasana juga hatinya,dia pun tersenyum lembut pada Suho

DEG!

Jantung Suho tiba-tiba berpacu dengan cepat,dan nafasnya terasa sesak

"mu-mungkin iya."jawab Suho gugup,Sehun melebarkan senyumnya

"hyung tunggu aku disini saja aku akan membelinya di sana."ujar Sehun sambil menujuk kedai penjual bubble tea,Suho hanya mengangguk,Sehun pun pergi untuk mmembeli bubble tea untuk mereka,Suho pun mendudukkan dirinya pada bangku yang tersedia selagi menunggu Sehun Suho memandangi taman itu yang ramai oleh sebagian besar trainee SM,Suho tersenyum saat mengingat masa-masa dia menjadi trainee,saking asyiknya melamun Suho tidak menyadari kehadiran seseorang yang sudah duduk di sampingnya orang itu tak lain adalah Sehun,Sehun memandangi wajah Suho dengan intens

'_Astaga mengapa Suho hyung bisa memiliki wajah yang begitu cantik,dan mengapa aku baru menyadarinya?,dan wajah ini juga yang telah membuat kerja jantungku sangat kuat,apakah aku baru menyadari perasaan ini?aku mencintai leaderku,ani yang aku cintai Kim Joonmyeon'_ Sehun masih terus memandangi wajah Suho sambil tersenyum lembut,Suho yang telah kembali pada dunia nyata tiba-tiba memandang Sehun,namun Sehun belum menyaadari bahwa Suho saat ini memperhatikannya yang tengah tersenyum-senyum gaje

"Sehunie,,,"panggil Suho pelan,Sehun masih belum sadar dan masih memandangi wajah Suho sambil tersenyum,Suho yang jengah dengan Sehun pun menjadi kesal

"OH SEHOON!"teriak Suho tepat di telinga Sehun,mendengar teriakan Suho yang menggelegar Sehun jadi terlonjak kaget

"wae hyung?"tanya Sehun

"apa yang kau lamunkan tentangku?"tanya Suho sinis,namun bagi Sehun itu adalah wajah yang sangat menggemaskan

"aniya,,,"jawab Sehun "bohong!"sangkal Suho,Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat

"ck sudahlah,mana bubble tea ku?"tagih Suho,Sehun pun tersenyum ternyata hyungnya ini masih kekanakan juga pikirnya,Sehun pun menyerahkan salah satu bubble tea yang dia pegang,Suho tersenyum menerimanya,

"oiya tumben kau tak cadel?"tanya Suho kepo

"aku cadel di saat tertentu saja hyung."jawab Sehun

"ada-ada saja kau ini."

Mereka pun meminum bubble tea dengan gembira

"kita pulang sekarang hyung,hyungdeul sudah sampai dorm,kita di suruh cepat pulang."ujar Sehun tiba-tiba

"ne kajja."jawab Suho sambil tersenyum,Sehun pun menggandeng tangan Suho,Suho hanya dapat merona diperlakukan Sehun seperti itu

Dorm

Saat ini di dorm EXO semua member sedang berkumpul minus SeHo. Mereka masih membayangkan bagaimana wajah Suho yang cantik,yang bisa mereka lakukan saat ini hanya melamun saja

"kita harus bersaing secara sehat,jangan memaksa Suho hyung."ujar Kai yang membuat mereka melihat pada si kamjong

"aku setuju jangan ada yang menyakiti Suho sedikitpun."semua mengangguk dengan penuturan Xiumin

"KAMI PULAAAAAANNNGGGGG!"teriak Sehun saat masuk dorm

"berisik!dasar cadel!"umpat Kai Sehun hanya nyengir

"kalian sedang berkumpul?"tanya Suho

"kami menantimu hyung"jawab Chen

Karena kedatangan Suho membuat kerja otak mereka merespon dengan cepat apa yang akan mereka lakukan pada leaader cantik mereka,mereka memandang Suho dengan tatapan penuh napsu

"AH!kebetulan kalian sedang berkumpul,aku akan memberi jadwal malam ini pada kalian kecuali Suho dan Xiumin."sebuah suara yang mengejutkan mereka dan mengembalikan mereka pada dunia nyata namun lama otak mereka merespon karena menyangkut pujaan hati mereka yang harus di tinggalkan dengan salah satu dari mereka yang artinya akan mengambil start duluan. Lama mereka merespon sebuah suara yang ternyata adalah salah satu menejer mereka

1 detik :sang menejer masih menanti

2 detik:menejer masih sabar menanti

3 detik:menejer mulai kegerahan

4 detik:menejer buka baju

5 detik:menejer hampir buka celana panjangnya

"MWO?!ANDWEEEEEE!"teriak member EXO minus XiuHo '_akhirnya mereka sadar untung saja belum buka celana.'_batin menejer miris dan ternyata Xiumin yang menghidupkan pemanas ruangan sehinga membuat sang menejer kepanasan yang kebetulan berdiri di samping pemanas ruangan

"tak ada penolakan sekarang kalian bersiap-siap kita langsung berangkat."ujar sang menejer tegas setelah mengenakan pakaian lengkapnnya dan Xiumin yang mematikan pemanas ruangan setelah di getok pake penggaris oleh menejer,akhirnya mereka menuruti sangmenejer karena di ancam gak bakalan di kasi libur kecuali Xiumin ama Suho,dengan terpaksa mereka harus pergi,lain lagi dengan respon Xiumin dia begitu bahagia _'geomweo menejer hyung,kau memang yang terbaik'_ batin Xiumin sambil tertawa setan,namun lain dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang terkesan imut-imut,dia menampilkan wajah yang super manis karena ada sang menejer

XIUHO

Xiumin POV

Kukukukuku akhirnya aku bisa berduaan dengan my baby Suho kukukuku, BTW BY THE WAY naik busway,dimanakah baby Suho ku?,aku pun berjalan menuju dapur dan menemukan BabySuho sedang minum. Oh tidak! Gara-gara adegan ini Little minseok membengkak,ooohhh lihatlah saat dia menegak minuman itu sungguh seksi. Ugh! Lettle Minseok membengkak lagi

Tenang baby sebentar lagi kau akan medapatkan sarangmu yang nikmat. Dengan perlahan aku dekati Suho nampaknya dia belum menyadari kedatanganku,aku tak ingin terburu-buru kutahan dulu hasrat ku yang ingin memakannya saat ini juga,karena sesuai dengan perkataanku tadi yang tak boleh menyakiti Suho. Setibanya di dapur kududukan diriku di meja makan,Suho nampaknya sudah menyadari kehadiranku

"eoh hyung tinggal kita berdua."ujar Suho yang ikut duduk di depanku

"nde."jawabku seadanya, suasana kembali hening aku masih memandangi wajahnya dengan intens

"wae hyung?apa ada yang salah dengan wajahku?"tanya Suho dengan polos

"ne sangat banyak yang salah dengan wajahmu."jawab ku sambil dapat ku lihat perubahan wajahnya yang terkejut,dengan segera ia menyentuh wajahnya

"maksud hyung?"tanyanya dengan lirih,aku pun memandangnya dengan lebih intens,dapat kurasakan tubuhnya menegang

"salahnya wajahmu itu,kau terlalu cantik,wajahmu itu yang yang membuatku selalu ingin memandangmu."jawabku,kulihat Suho mulai merona dan menundukkan kepalanya,ugh! Tingkahnya saat ini sungguh imut sekali aku tetap menatap wajahnya yang membuat Suho semakin menundukkan wajahnya

"ja-jangan menatap ku seperti itu hyung."ujar Suho lirih

"memang mengapa?"tanyaku sambil berjalan kesamping Suho

"kau seperti ingin memakanku."ujar Suho dengan polos

"begitukah?"tanyaku lagi sambil duduk di sampingnya,Suho mengangguk

"mianhe,,,"kataku tepat di telinganya

Xiumin POV end

Normal pov

"mianhe,,,,"ujar Xiumin lirih tepat di sampin Suho,Suho mergidik geli karena nafas Xiumin menerpa tengkuknya

"Suho,,,"panggil Xiumin lirih,Suho yang merasa di panggil memalingkan wajahnya pada Xiumin

DEG!

Jantung Suho berdetak cukup kuat saat melihat wajah Xiumin begitu dekat

'_wajah Xiumin hyung sangat tampan di lihat dari jarak sedekat ini,saat ini yang aku lihat adalah Xiumin hyung yang bbegitu tampan bukan Xiumin hyung yang selalu menampilkan wajahnya yang sangat imut,dan mengapa jantungku berdetak saat melihatnya seprti ii?,sama persis seperti saat bersama Sehun"_

Suho masih saja menatap wajah Xiumin dan mengagumi ketampanan Xiumin saat ini tanpa Suho sadari Xiumin mendekatkan wajahnya,karena posisi kepala Suho yang miring menghadap Xiumin memudahkan Xiumin untuk menggapai bibir pulm Suho

CHU~

Akhirnya bibir lembut Xiumin menyentuh bibir Suho,Suho yang menyadari hal itu hanya bisa melebarkan matanya shock. Xiumin melumat bibir Suho dengan lembut dan hati-hati karena tak ingin membuat Suho merasa tersakiti. Karena ciuman Xiumin yang begitu lembut juga memabukkan membuat Suho terbuai,tanpa di pinta Suho sudah membuka bibirnya , Xiumin yang mendapatkan kesempatan langsung dari Suho langsung saja melesakkan lidah ke dalam mulut Suho

"mmhhhhhh,,,"lenguhan Suho keluar saat lidah Xiumin menyentuh langit-langit mulutnya Xiumin memperdalam ciuman panas itu Suho mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Xiumin untuk memperdalam ciuman itu,lama ciuman panas mereka berlangsung,Suho yang merasa sangat membutuhkan okxygen memukul lengan Xiumin dengan kuat,Xiumin pun melepaskan ciuman itu dengan enggan

"hah,,,hah,,"Suho dengan cepat mengais okxigen "kau ingin membunuhku hyung?"tanya Suho dengan sinis,Xiumin tersenyum mendengarnya

"ani,,,aku hanya ingin memakanmu dan menikmatimu."jawab Xiumin,Suho menundukkan kepalanya

"KYAAA!apa yang hyung lakukan!"teriak Suho saat Xiumin mengangkat tubuh Suho dan membawanya kekamar SeHo

BRUK!

"AW!"jerit Suho saat Xiumin menjatuhkan tubuh Suho ke ranjang milik Suho,Xiumin langsung menindih tubuh Suho

"hyung,,,," "sssssstttttt,,,,tenanglah aku tak akan menyakitimu,percaya padaku."ujar Xiumin ,Suho memandang wajah Xiumin yang sangat berbeda menurutnya saat ini,Xiumin yang biasanya selalu mengeluarkan aura feminim namun tidak untuk saat ini. Saat ini Xiumin yang sangat manly dan juga sangat tampan. Xiumin yang sudah tertutupi kabut napsu langsung saja memberi ciuman yang sangat basah dan sedikit kasar, tidak beda jauh dengan Suho yang telah bernapsu mencoba mengimbangi ciuman Suho,namun gagal karena ciuman Xiumin begitu memabukan Suho tak ddapat mengimbangi jadi dia hanya mengikuti saja apa yang Xiumin lakuka,ciuman Xiumin turun ke leher Suho

"nggghhh,,,,"lenguh Suho,Xiumin yang mendengarpun semakin bernapsu,dengan cepat Xiumin memuka seluruh pakai Suho,Suho merasakan udara dingin menerpa tubuh telanjangnya,Xiumin memandangi tubuh putih mulus Suho yang tanpa celah,Suho yang sadar di perhatikan Xiumin menjadi malu dan menutupi daerah privasinya dengan kedua tangannya,Xiumin tersenyum melihat tingkah imut Suho

"mengapa di tutupi sayang?"tanya Xiumin sengaja menggoda Suho

"aku malu hyung,,,,"jawab Suho dengan manja,Xiumin tetap tersenyum dan tidak mengalihkan tatapannya dari tubuh Suho

"kau curang hyung,,,"lirih Suho namun masih dapat didengar Xiumin,

"curang apa sayang?"tanya Xiumin sambil membelai wajah Suho

"aku sudah tak memakai apapun sedangkan hyung masih berpakaian lengkap."jawab Suho pelan,wajahnya memerah saat mengucapkan itu

"aku sudah membukakan pakaianmu,sekarang giliran dirimu yang membuka pakainku."ujar Suho,dengan gemetar Suho membuka satu persetu kacing kemeja Xiumin,Xiumin sengaja menggoda Suho dengan menggenggam penis Suho dengan gemas

"AKH!"jerit Suho,iapun menghentikan aksinya padahal tinggal satu kancing lagi,dengan usaha Suho melepaskan kancing terakhir,Xiumin yang memang sudah tak sabar langsung menundukkan wajahnya dan melahap penis kecil Suho,tubuh Suho melengkung menerima rasa nikmat yang belum pernah ia dapatkan

"aaahhh,,,,hyung,,,"jeritan nikmat Suho

"sebut namaku myeonnie."ujar Xiumin

"nde,,,minseok hyung,,,,jangan menggodaku."

Xiumin tak mendengarkan rengekan Suho dia masih terus menaik turunkan kepalanya serta menghisap kuat penis Suho

"hyung,,,aku datang! AAAAAKKKKKKHHHH!"Suho klimaks napasnya terengah-engah,Xiumin meminum semua cairan cinta milik Suho sampai tak bersisa,

Xiumin menegakkan tubuhnya dan memandang Suho yang yang terengah-engah

'seksi,' menurut Xiumin, tanpa menunggu lama Xiumin membuka celana beserta dalaman dengan cepat dan terkesaan tak sabaran

Setelah seluruh pakaiannya terlepas dan membuat tubuhnya naked Xiumin menindih tubuh Suho

"ini belum selesaai sayang,,,,aku belum keluar sekali pun dan ini."ujar Xiumin di telinga Suho

"mmmhhh"desah Suho saat Xiumin mengulum cupingnya

Xiumin mencium bibir Suho lagi,namun bagian bawahnya berusaha memasuki hole sempit Suho

"AKH!"jerit Suho yang merasa aneh ada benda yang menerobos masuk holenya

"mian,,,sakitkah?"tanya Xiumin dengan rasa bersalah,Suho menggeleng

"aniya,,,,hanya rasanya aneh saja."jawab Suho,Xiumin membelai wajah Suho lalu mendekatkan dirinya

"tahan sebentar ne,aku akan memasukkannya sekali hentak,kalau merasa sakit gigit saja bahuku."ujar Xiumin sambil mendekatkan bahunya,Xiumin menarik penisnya kemudian

JLEB!

"AAAAAKKKKHHH HMMPH!"dengan sekali hentak Xiumin melesakkan penisnya yang tak kecil itu,Suho pun teriak kesakitan namun dengan segera dia mengigit bahu Xiumin sesuai dengan apa yang Xiumin bilang,Xiumin pun ikut merintih antara nikmat dan sakit, nikmat karena penisnya diremas kuat oleh dinding hole Suho yang ketat dan sakit karena bahunya yang digigit oleh Suho,namun Xiumin tahu rasa sakit bahunya tak sebanding dnegan rasa sakit pada hole Suho,titik bening mengalir dari mata Suho,Xiumin yang menyadari Suho menangis langsung menciumi wajah Suho dari kening,kedua mata,hidung,dan Xiumin mengecup kilas bibir Suho

"mianhe,,,,aku menyakitimu."ujar Xiumin menenangkan Suho,Suho mengangguk

"beregeraklah hyung."ujar terkejut mendengar kalimat Suho

"kau yakin?"tanya Xiumin

"kalau kau tak bergerak ini akan semakin sakit."jawab Suho,Xiumin yang mengerti pun mulai bergerak dengan pelan,Suho meringis kesakitan,Xiumin masih memperhatikan wajah Suho yang masih terlihat kesakita

"ouh,,,di situ hyung."desah Suho saat Xiumin menemukan titik kenikmatan Suho,Xiumin tersenyum dan terus menumbuk titik itu,desahan kesakitan Suho telah berubah dengan desahan yang penuh kenikmatan,Xiumin mempercepat gerakan pinggualnya

"ah ah ah mo more,,,deeper!"desah Suho

"ough! Kau sempit sekali Myeonie."

Xiumin bergerak dengan berutal

"a aku datang hyung."

"bersama baby,"

"cepat hyung!aku sudah AAAAKKKKHHH!"desahan panjamg Xiumin saat klimaksnya datang

"ugh!"geraman Xiumin yang menandakan dia juga telah klimaks

Cairan Suho mengotori dada juga perutnya sedangkan cairan Xiumin memenuhi lubang Suho,

Xiumin dengan pelan menarik dirinya dari atas Suho da berpindah kesamping Suho,dan di lihatnya Suho sudah terlelap dengan pulas,Xiumin membelai lembut wajah Suho

"gomaweo baby"ujar Xiumin lirih kemudia dia bangkit membereskan kekacauan yang telah mereka buat,di pakainya kembali pakainnya,setelh itu ia pergi kekaamar mandi dan tak lama kemudian ia keluar dengan membawa air dan handuk yang akan ia gunakan untuk membersihkan tubuh Suho,handuk yang telah basah ia usapkan pada tubuh Suho dengan perlahan,kemudian diangkatnya tubuh Suho perlahan menuju tempat tidur Sehun kemudian xiumin mengganti seprai Suho dengan baru setelah rapi di baringkannya lagi Suho di kasur yang semula,Suho sedikit melenguh karena merasa terusik,untung saja dia tak bangun ,Xiumin menarik seelimut dan membelai wajah Suho sayang

"Myeonnie saranghae."lirih Xiumin,dipandanginya wajah Suho,puas memandangi wajah Suho Xiumin keluar dari kamar Suho

TBC/END

HWAAAAAAAAAA apaan ini?!NC GAK HOT SAMA SEKALI mana ancur lagi

Mianhe readersdeul ini mengecewaakan soalnya ini ff nc pertama aku mohon di maklumin ne,

Jangan lupa rievew lagi ne!

Balasan rievew prolog

chuapExo31:waaaaa gomaweo ne udah mau ripiu,,,,

Guest:nie udah di lanjut kok hehehehe aku suka semua couple Exo official maupun crack

Eli TeKaJe:gomaweo udah ripiu ini dah dilanjut maaf lw ngecewin

Shyoon88:siiiippp ini di lanjut

MinwooImitasi:mianhe ini aku buat Xiumin dulu,,,,Suho ntar ada kok

ssnowish:makne berusaha melindungi leadernya kkkkk ini berchapter chingu

lee minji elf:ini dah lanjut, tbc soalnya kemaren coba2

Lluna Flyes1401:Suho seksi sih hahahahahaha ini udah di lanjut

Milky Black Snow:kukukukuku ini sudah di lanjut krisho shipper ne? Kkkk di tunggu aja ntr part krishonya

LevesqueXevier:mian lw pendek ini udah di lanjut gomaweo udah baca n ripiu

:siiiiippp ini udah update mian lama

Krisho shipper:siiiiipppp ini dah lanjut :D

Myunnie:aaaaahhh gomaweo,,,,hehehehehe aku juga suka kok uke Suho kkkk

Sehun:Thehunnie hanya menyelamatkan thuho hyung dari para thrigala buath

Hahahahahahahaha ini udah lanjut mian aku gak bisa update cepet soalnya banyak kerjaan lw hari biasa jd bisa update seminggu sekali hehehehe

miszshanty05:gomaweo udah mau baca ini udah di lanjut

bacon506:ini udah di lanjut gomaweo udah baca

Tsuki Janko:siiaaaappp ini udah di lanjut!:)

Lumayan juga nih yang ripiu gomaweo all mian lw ff nya gaje jangan lupa ripiu lagi ne annyeong!


	3. Chapter 3:TaoHo

(Bercintalah Denganku Myeonnie/Hyung)

Sebelumnya aku ucapin makasih sama redersdeul yang sudah memberi respon positif dengan chpater kemaren yang lumayan ancur maaf juga yang nggak nemu feelnya,terus ada perubahan sedikit untuk ff ini nantinya

Ini saya lanjutkan lagi mian law makin ancor

Ini aku lagi ngebet sama TaoHo couple jadi aku buat TaoHo duluan ne

FF NC KALO GAK SUKA BOLEH BACK KE MENU DEH !

Chapter2:TaoHo

#sebelumnya

"_Myeonnie saranghae."lirih Xiumin,dipandanginya wajah Suho,puas memandangi wajah Suho Xiumin keluar dari kamar Suho_

Setelah sampai di depan,Xiumin di kejutkan dengan adanya Tao di balik pintu kamar Seho

"YA!apa yang kau lakukan Panda?!"tanya Xiumin dengan ketus soalnya dia kaget banget

"hehehehehe,ternyata Xiumin ge bisa juga melakukannya?."Tao hanya nyengir gaje

"kau pikir aku tak ahli dalam hal semacam itu?,memangnya kau! bocah ingusan."jawab Xiumin dengan songongnya,Tao mendengus kesal

"umur Tao 21 tahun ge,Tao juga bisa melakukannya!"ujar Tao berapi-api

"YA!awas kau ya,saat ini Myeonnie sedang kelelahan."teriak Xiumin saat melihat Tao akan memasuki kamar Seho

"ck!Tao hanya ingin melihhat keadaan Junmahao saja kok,siapa tau Tao bisa memprediksi kapan Tao bisa menyentuh Junmahao."jawab Tao,setelah mengatakan itu Tao langsung menutup pintu kamar dan langsung menguncinya saat melihat Xiumin akan melemparnya dengan vas bunga yang ada di sampingnya,melihat Tao sudah mengunci pintu Xiumin hanya bisa menggerutu

"aish!awas saja bocah itu kalau bikin Myeonnie kesakitan,aku pastikan semua peralatan dapur melayang pada wajahnya."gerutu Xiumin sambil meninggalkan kamar Seho namun baru bebrapa langkah dia kembali

"YA!HUANG ZITAO!JADWALMU BAGAIMANA?!teriak Xiumin

CEKLEK! Pintu terbuka menampilkan wajah Tao,

"aku bilang aku sakit perut jadi aku tak bisa mengikuti jadwal!"

BLAM!

Setelah menjelaskan alasannya Tao pun langsung menutup pintu lagi,Xiumin yang shock dengan munculnya wajah Tao tiba-tiba hanya melongo

"aish!dasar panda kurang gizi."gerutu Xiumin

"lebih baik aku tidur saja hari masih sore,dan mungkin member lain bakalan pulang malam."Xiumin pun menuju kamarnya untuk tidur

*TaoHo side

Tao POV

Dasar Xiumin ge,mengganggu saja. Saat ini aku berada di kamar gege kesayanganku Suho ge,aku sangat menyayanginya soalnya dia perhatian banget habis itu sikapnya lembut banget,aku jadi terpesona karena kelembutannya dan juga kepolosannya,banyak orang yang bilang bahwa aku adalah babypanda yang polos tapi tidak sepenuhnya benar tapi yang memiliki predikat polos di antara kami hanya Suho ge dan Kyungsoo ge kadar kepolosan mereka sungguh-sungguh deh

Ah!aku melihat di ranjang Suho ge ada gundukan sudah di pastikan itu adalah Suho ge,aku menghampiri ranjang itu,kupandangi wajah Suho ge yang terlelap begitu damai,sampai adu mulut antara aku dan Xiumin ge tadi dia tak bangun,dia pasti kelelahan,wajahnya yang putih dan manis sungguh aku di buat gila olehnya,ternyata Xiumin ge memang orang pembersih,lihatlah ruangan ini masih rapi padahal tadi aku mendengar permainan mereka pasti Xiumin ge merapikan kembali semua kekacauan yang telah di buat,

Aku masih memandang wajah damai Suho,kusibak sedikit poni yang menutupi keningnya,tiba-tiba ada pergerakannya dari Suho ge,ternyata dia terusik dengan kegiatanku,Suho ge membuka mata

"Tao,,,"lirihnya dengan suara yang serak khas orang yang baru bangun tidur

"mian ge tao membangunkan gege."ujar ku dengan suara yang merasa bersalah,Suho ge tersenyum,

"tak apa Tao aku hanya sedikit haus."jawab Suho ge sambil tersenyum,Suho ge hendak bangun namun Suho terduduk lagi sambil meringis kesakitan

"awwww,,,,"apakah Xiumin ge bermain kasar? Aish orang tua itu muka saja yang imut ternyata ckckckck

"biar aku saja yang ambilkan ge,gege diam saja disini aku tahu pasti sakit sekali."aku langsung saja melesat pergi kedapur untuk mengambil air putih untuk Suho ge tapi aku tadi sempat melihat semburat merah yang menghiasi pipi putih Suho ge

Tao Pov end

Suho POV

"biar aku saja yang ambilkan ge,gege diam saja disini aku tahu pasti sakit sekali."astaga! apa yang di katakan Tao? Apakah Tao mengetahui apa yang barusan,,,,aish! Mukaku memanas .

Ugh!ini sakit sekali aku tak menyngka Minseok hyung melakukannya,tapi apa yang aku dengar tadi benar? Kalau Minseok Hyung mengatakan Saranghae padaku?

KLEK

Suara pintu yang terbuka menampilkan sosok Tao yang membawa segelas air putih,sungguh perhatiannya Dongsaengku ini,Tao tersenyum lembut padaku ouw senyum yang sangat lembut dan menunjukan Tao telah dewasa,eh mengapa aku jadi tak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku? Tao saat ini begitu menawan

"Ge!"sentakan dari Tao menyadarkanku

"n-ne?"jawab ku gelagapan

"mengapa Gege malah melamun?"tanya Tao dengan poutnya yang menggemaskan

"aniya,,,aku hanya memandangmu."jawabku dengan jujur,dan aku melihat seringain dari bibir Tao

"apakah sebegitu tampannya?sehingga gege memandangku sambil melamun?"

"ne."jawabku dengan jujur lagi,dan akhirnya aku melihat Tao menyeringai, aish belajar dari siapa dia seperti itu? Babypandaku yang polos,,,, itu pasti karena dia terlalu dekat dengan Kris hyung

Suho POV end

Tao tetap mempertahankan seriangaiannya,Suho yang melihat seringaian Tao jadi berpikir untuk menjauhkan Tao dari Kris

"sudahlah!ini ge minumnya."Tao langsug menyerahkan gelas berisi air putih yang dia bawa,Suho pun menerima dengan tangan bergetar karena Tao masih menatapnya dengan lekat,Suho meminum airnya dengan tenang sampai gelas itu kosong

"sudah ge?"tanya Tao,Suho mengangguk dan menyerahkan gelas kosong itu pada Tao,Tao menerimanya dan menyimpannya di meja nakas

Suho berusaha menggeser tubuhnya sedikit namun dia urungkan karena bagian bawahnya yang begitu sakit,Tao yang melihatnya jadi kasian

"apakah sakit ge?"tanya Tao hati-hati,Suho mengangguk sambil menunduk karena malu dan wajahnya sudah memerah,dan dia begitu yakin kalau Tao mengetahuinya

"Tao ada salep untuk meredakan rasa nyeri,gege tunggu sebentar Tao ambil dulu di kamar."Tao pun melesat keluar kamar,Suho hanya mengernyit heran melihat Tao yang tiba-tiba keluar kamarnya,Suho hanya mengendikan bahu,tak lama kemudian Tao kembali masuk dengan membawa benda bulat di tangannya

"buka celana gege dan menungginglah."perintah Tao yang membuat Suho membelalakan matanya karena shock dengar perkataan Tao yang ambigu,Tao yang mengerti tatapan kaget Suho hanya terkikik geli

"tenanglah ge,Tao hanya akan mengoleskan salep ini pada hole gege untuk meredakan sakitnya."ujar Tao,Suho yang mengerti maksud Tao yang baik jadi malu sendiri karena sudah berpikiran yang nggak-nggak sama Dongsaengnya ini,Tao gemas dengan Suho yang masih menatapnya

"buka sekarang ge,kalau nggak gege gak akan bisa berjalan."ujar Tao,Suho menuruti Tao dan langsung menurunkan celana piyamanya dan menungging di hadapan Tao

GLUP!

Tao menelan ludahnya dengan kasar soalnya di hadapkan dengan pemandangan yang dapat menggoyahkan imannya,dengan tangan bergetar Tao mengoleskan salep pada hole Suho

"ssssshhhh,,,,pelan-pelan Tao"desisan Suho terdengar bagai sebuah ancaman bagi Tao

"ah!mian ge,aku akan pelan-pelan."ujar Tao dengan suara yang di buat sebiasa mungkin,dengan sekuat tenaga Tao berusaha menekan libidonya,ini sungguh menyesakkan bagi Tao,Dihadapannya terpampang jelas hole Suho yang berwarna pink dan berkedut,dan lagi teliganya mendengar desisan dan geraman Suho saat ia merasakan perih

'_tahan Tao,ingat saat ini Suho ge sedang kurang baik'_batin Tao menenangkan dirinya sendiri

"awh,,,,Tao jangan ditekan"suara Suho yang kesakitan menyadarkan Tao yang ternyata mengolesi salep sambil melamun,dan tanpa sengaja Tao malah menekan jarinya

"mi-mian ge."ujar Tao,Suho hanya terus mendesis karena rasa perih pada holenya

"sudah ge,cepat pakain celana gege Tao keluar dulu."tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Suho Tao langsung saja keluar dengan iringan debaman pintu,Suho hanya mentap pintu kamarnya dengan bingung _'ada apa dengan anak itu?'_ pikir Suho,diapun langsung memakai celananya dengan benar

"ternyata benar,holeku sudah tak perih lagi."Suho merasa senang dengan keadaanya sekarang yang semakin baik

Tao Side

Tao Pov

Ugh!tadi itu benar-benar menyiksa,aish little Huang sudah mengamuk di sarangnya,bagaimana ini?tidak mungkinkan aku menyerang Suho ge sekarang juga,kasihan Suho ge pasti masih terasa sakit huft sabar ne my Little Huang,tak lama lagi kau bisa merasakannya,ini masih sore kemungkinan member lain selesai tengah malam,yes! Masih ada waktu kekekekeke tunggu aku Suho ge!

Tao Pov End

Tanpa sadar Tao sudah mengembangkan smirk,Tao terlalu larut dengan lamunannya di sofa tak menyadari ada Xiumin di sampingnya

"hentikan seringaian mu itu bocah,kau jadi nampak semakin menakutkan."kalimat Xiumin langsung menyadarkan Tao dia pun langsung mengahadap Xiumin dengan diam dan mata memerah

'_omo! Aku sudah membuat Tao tersinggung,aish pasti sebentar lagi nie panda bakalan nangis."_

Iner Xiumin was-was melihat gelagat Tao yang hampir menangis

"hiks,,,hiks,,,"Xiumin melotot mendengar isakan Tao

CEKLEK!

Xiumin yang sudah siap untuk menenangkan Tao terhenti karena mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka dan muncullah sosok Suho

"ada apa ini hyung?"tanya Suho saat melihat mata Tao yang berair juga terdengar isakan dari Tao

"m,,,,""Gege!"Xiumin yang ingin menjelaskan pada Suho gagal karena suara manja Tao yang mengintrupsi suaranya,Tao langsung lari memeluk Suho

"wae babypanda?"tanya Suho lembut sambil mengelus punggu Tao,Xiumin yang melihat tingkah Tao jadi geram dan melupakan rasa bersalahnya

"Xiumin ge bilang Tao menakutkan."jawab Tao dengan nada yang di lebaykan juga sambil menyerukkan wajahnya .pada leher Suho,Xiumin yang melihat itu seakin geram

"aish!kau ini wajah dan sifat sangat kontras."ujar Xiumin yang membuat Tao menegakkan tubuhnya

"he!gege sadar juga dong,memang wajah dan kelakuan gege pada Suho ge tadi sesuai?!"bentak Tao yang sudah melepaskan pelukannya pada Suho

"memang kau pikir wajahku seperti apa?!"tanya Xiumin tak kalah garang

"wajahmukan seperti anak SD yang kehilangan ibunya."jawab Tao dengan luwes(?) muncullah 4 siku-siku di dahi Xiumin

"Huang Zi Tao,,,,,,,,"desis Xiumin sambil ancang akan menerkam Tao

'_o o!pangeran es mengamuk,habislah kau Huang Zi Tao!"_iner Tao ketakutan melihat aura Xiumin yang sudah tidak mengenakkan

"h-hyung,,,sudahlah gak usah di tanggapin omongannya Tao."Suho yang tak tahan dengan aura pekat Xiumin langsung bersuara dia gak tega juga liat Tao yang udah ketakutan banget,sedangkan Xiumin yang mendengar suara Suho langsung meredakan emosinya

"aish sekarang kau selamat panda,berterima kasihlah pada babyMyeonnie."ujar Xiumin dengan kesal,namun dia tak tahu akibat dari ucapannya yang membuat pipi Suho merona merah,dan Suho hanya diam saja

"ne,,,mianhe ge,,,,"ujar Tao dengan wajah yang di buat semenyesal mungkin

_Drrrrrtt drrrttt_

Tiba-tiba getaran handphone Xiumin menginterupsi,dan terteralah nama Kris

Xiumin menerima telepon sambil menggurutu

"Yeo,,,,""_ya!Kim Minseok!sedari tadi aku telepontak kau angkat?!kau kemana ha?!"_ sebelum sempat Xiumin meyelesaikan salamnya sudah di sembur oleh Kris dengan omelan

"mian duizang,aku tadi lagi sedang di kamar mandi."jawab Xiumin sekenanya

"wae duizang?"tanya Xiumin

"_cepat kau turun ke lobi mobil jemputan sudah menunggumu."_jawab Kris

"huh?memang ada apa?"tanya Xiumin

"_kau akan menggantikan Tao,soalnya tadi dia bilang sakit perut terus gak bisa ikut."_jawab Kris

"aish anak itu!,baiklah tunggu aku bersiap dulu."

"tuuut"

'_dasar panda kurang gizi!pasti dia cari kesempatan,awas saja dia nanti."_

"HUANG ZI TAO!"teriak Xiumin dari ruang tengah,sedangkan Tao sudah membawa Suho kabur ke dalam kamarnya dan mengunci pintu

"fiuh!untung saja aku cepat kabur."

"memang mengapa Tao?"tanya Suho masih bingung

"aniyo,,"jawab Tao sambil memandang Suho dengan intens,Suho yang merasa di pandangi oleh Tao merasa risih juga,dan ia sadar tatapan Tao sama dengan tatapan Xiumin saat mau bercinta dengannya tadi,tapi dengan kesan yang berbeda kalau Tao memandangnya dengan kesan yang polos,Suho sadar akan posisinya sekarang dia langsung melebarkan matanya

"T-Tao,,,,k kau kenapa?"tanya Suho dengan terbata

"aku sedang memandang wajah seorang malaikat pelindung yang sangat menggemaskan"jawab Tao dengan menyeringa

Tao masih menatap Suho,sedangkan Suho berusaha mengalihkan penglihatanya agar tak menatap Tao secara langsung,Tao gak perduliin suara Xiumin yang mengomel di luar sana,yang ia pikirkan saat ini adalah gegenya yang ada di hadapannya yang sangat menggoda saat ini,padahal Suho hanya menggunakan kaos putih tipis dengan celana pendek,Tao tadi sempat melihat jam yang telah menunjukan jam 7 malam,dan dia bermaksud untuk menggunakan waktu itu sebaik mungkin,Tao mendekatkan dirinya pada Suho

"gege,,,,"panggil Tao dengan seduktif,Suho yang merasa namanya di panggil langsung mendongakan kepalanya,Suho memandang wajah salah satu dongsaengnya itu

"w- wae Ta hmmph?!"sebelum kalimat pertanyaan Suho terlontar Tao sudah terlebih dahulu mengulum bibir Suho dengan lembut,Suho yang terkejut hanya mengatupkan bibirnya,Tao menjulurkan lidahnya kemudian menyapu lembut bibir Suho agar Suho membukanya,namun Suho masih keukeuh untuk mengatupkan bibirnya. Tao masih sabar menanti dia hanya mengecupi bibir Suho namun tangan Tao tak tinggal diam jari-jari panjang Tao membelai tangkuk Suho dengan lembut sehingga membuat bulu roma Suho meremang

"ngh,,,,"desahan lembut keluar dari bibir Suho sehingga menyebabkan bibir Suho terbuka,dengan itu Tao tak menyia-nyiakannya dengan cepat Tao memasukkan lidahnya. Ciuman mereka semakin intens dimana Suho juga sudah membalas ciuman Tao. Ciuman Tao turun pada leher Suho

"ngh,,,Tao"desahan Suho saat Tao menjilat lehernya,Tao mengangkat wajahnya kemudian memandang Suho dengan mata sayu,dan dilihatnya tatapan Suho juga sayu karena nafsu,tanga nTao terus meraba leher jenjang Suho naik ke atas,di elusnya pipi tembam Suho,bibir Suho dengan lembut,Suho pun terbuai dengan sentuhan Tao

"ge,,,,"panggil Tao dengan lirih,Suho menatap Tao

"bercintalah dengan ku ge!"ujar Tao dengan nada yang seduktif tepat di telinga Suho,dan bagi Suho kalimat Tao bagaikan petir "mmmhhh,,," tiba-tiba Suho melenguh karena Tao mengemut cuping kanan Suho

"wae Tao?"tanya Suho dengan susah payah karena Tao terus menciumin perpotongan lehernya,Tao yang mendengar pertanyaan Suho langsung memandang Tao

"aku mencintaimu ge,saranghae ge,jeongmal saranghae."kata Tao dengan serius

"T-Tao,,,aku tak tahu Tao apa yang aku rasakan saat ini."jawab Suho dengan menunduk

"tak apa ge,gege tak harus menjawab sekarang,jangan gege jadikan beban aku hanya ingin mengatakannya,dan itu tulus ge."Tao mencurahkan semua apa yang dia rasakan pada gege manisnya itu

"gomaweo Tao,mianhe,aku belum bisa memberimu jawaban yang pasti."ujar Suho lirih Tao menarik Suho dalam pelukannya,

"aniyo gege tak salah,tak ada yang salah,aku tak akan memaksakan kehendak karena aku tak ingin gege merasa aku jahat,karena terlalu memaksa. Aku tak mau ge. Aku menyayangimu."lanjut Tao dengan mempererat pelukannya,Suho pun membalas pelukan Tao

"hiks,,,,tolong jangan marah padaku ge,,,,hiks,,,,jangan membenciku,,,hiks"Suho yang mendengar isakan Tao mempererat pelukannya

"ani Tao,,,gege tak marah pada mu,gege menyayangimu Tao."jawab Suho sambil membelai punggung Tao,Tao melepaskan pelukannya

"boleh aku mencium gege seperti tadi?"tanya Tao,Suho tersenyum kemudian mengangguk

Tao tersenyum dengan lebar lalu mendekatkan diri pada Suho di raihnya pinggang ramping milik Suho dengan sigap Tao meraih bibir Suho kemudian melumatnya,Suho pun tak tinggal diam Suho membalas setiap lumatan Tao berharap dia dapat memenangkannya,namun Suho tak dapat menhalahkan Tao yang memang seorang seme (walaupun cengeng #plak!) akhirnya Suho hanya pasrah dan menikmati apa yang Tao lakukan

"mmmhhhhh,,,,,,"lenguhan lembut Suho,Tao yang mendengar lenguhan Suho menyeringai,ciuman mereka semakin memanas

"eeenngggghhh,,,,"Tao langsung melesakkan Lidahnya kedalam goa hangat milik Suho dan mengabsen semua penghuninya,setelah dirasa lengkap Tao menggelitik langit mulut Suho yang membuat Suho melenguh

Karena oksigen sangat di butuhkan Suho saat ini ia pun memukul dada Tao,Tao yang mengerti langsung melepaskan ciumannya namun itu bukan berarti berhenti ,ciuman Tao turun menuju pada leher Suho

"engh,,,,Tao,,,,,,"desahan lolos dari bibir Suho,Tao menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher Suho dan menatap Suho dengan matanya yang sayu karena kabut nafsu,Suho pun balik menatap dengan sayu

"ge,,,boleh aku melanjutkannya?"tanya Tao dengan suara lirih

"tapi Tao bagian belakangku masih sedikit sakit"jawab Suho

"aku janji bakalan lembut ge."ujar Tao berusaha meyakinkan Suho,Suho tak kunjung menjawab,Tao yang merasa di tolak jadi tak enak

"mianhe ge,,,,,aku tak akan memaksa gege,"lanjut Tao dengan suara yang lirih juga senyum yang di paksakan,Suho menyadari bahwa Tao telah kecewa,Suho melihat wajah Tao yang menampak senyum kecewa jadi tak yang tak mendapat respon dari Suho segera bangkit Tao pun menjauh dari Suho,saat Tao hendak membuka pintu kamar tiba-tiba ada yang menahan tangannya,Tao pun menghentikan langkahnya

"mian Tao,,,,jaebal aku hanya bingun saja."ujar Suho yang menahan lengan Tao Tao membalikan tersenyum dengan lembut

"gwaenchana ge,,,aku tahu gege pasti masih kesakitan."jawab Tao sekarang gege tak usah pikirin gege istirahat saja

"aniya,,,,asal Tao berjanji melakukannya dengan lembut aku akan berikan."ujar Suho malu-malu,Tao yang mendengar penuturan Suho tersenyum kembali langsung diangkatnya tubuh menuju ranjangnya Tao memandangi wajah Suho yang menurutnya sangat manis,Suho yang merasa di perhatikan oleh Tao hanya menundukkan wajahnya dengan warna merah yang mendominasi wajahnya

Tao membaringkan tubuh Suho dengan lembut,kemudian menindih tubuh Suho

"percaya padaku ge,aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut."ucap Tao dilanjutkan dengan Tao menciumi leher Suho

"mmhhhh,,,,,,,"Suho mendesah dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya,Tao memandang Suho lagi

"keluarkan saja suara sexy gege,Tao suka mendengarnya."ucap Tao,Suho hanya menganggukkan kepalanya,Tao melanjutkan aksinya dengan meraub bibir Suho dan melumatnya,tangan Tao masuk ke dalam kaos yang di kenakan Suho di rabanya perut rata Suho "mmmhhhhh,,,,"desahan Suho teredam oleh ciuman Tao

"ugh! T Tao,,,ssssshhhhh"Suho melepaskan ciumannya secara paksa lalu mendesah dengan kuat saat tangan nakal Tao mulai memilin puting Suho dengan lembut,Tao memandang wajah Suho yang menurutnya sangat menggairahkan saat ini,karena sudah tertutup kabut nafsu Tao langsung merobek kaos tipis milik Suho dan nampaklah tubuh putih mulus tak bercelah milik Suho yang membuat Tao semakin bernafsu dengan cepat di lahapnya puting kanan milik Suho dengan tak sabaran

"ah,,,Tao,,,,pelan-pelan"ujar Suho saat Tao dengan berutal menghisap menggigit putingnya,Tao yang masih mendengar suara Suho lalu memperlembut hisapannya

"nghhhh ahhh"Suho mendesah dengan bebas,dan itu membuat Tao kegirangan. Setelah puas dengan puting milik Suho yang ia hisap secara bergantian Tao menurunkan ciumannya, Tao terus menciumi tubuh Suho tanpa rasa bosan dan juga tanpa meninggalkan jejak di sana, saat ciuman Tao sampai dengan celana Suho dekat sekali tarik celana berserta dalamnya pun lenyap dan Tao melemparnya ke sembarang arah

GLEK!

Tao menelan air liurnya dengan susah payah,Suho yang merasa malu karena di perhatikan oleh Tao menutup wajahnya,Tao tersenyum melihat kelakuan Suho,Tao bangkit untuk melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya Suho yang merasa Tao menjauh hanya bisa mengintip dari celah-celah jarinya pandangan Suho jatuh pada tubuh telanjang milik Tao wajahnya semakin memanas,

Tao mendekatkan dirinya lagi,

"apakah aku harus mengulumnya ge?"tanya Tao dengan polosnya sambil menunjuk milik Suho yang sudah menegang

"ti tidak pe perlu."jawab Suho dengan gugup dan sedikit cengo(?) Tao manggut-manggut mengerti Tao hanya menggenggam milik Suho dengan lembut,namun sentuhan Tao membuat Suho mendesah,Tao semakin bersmangat untuk mengocoknya(?)

"ugh!Tao,,,yaaa teruuuss aaahhhh"desahan Suho yang sudah tak perlu malu lagi,Tao menurutinya

"Tao a aku akan AAAAAAARRRGGGHHHH"teriakan kenikmatan Suho karena orgasmenya

"hah hah hah"deru nafas Suho membuat dadanya naik turun Tao yang memang sudah tak tahan langsung memposisikannya dirinya di antara kedua ;paha Suho

"ge,,,,boleh aku melakukannya sekarang?"tanya Tao,Suho mengangguk

"tapi pelan saja ne Tao"jawab Suho

"hm"

Tao melingkarkan kaki Suho padang pinggangnya lalu secara perlahan diarahkan miliknya yang cukup besar pada hole milik Suho

"UGH!"Suho memejamkan matanya saat merasakan kepala milik Tao,Tao dengan susah payah memasukkannya

"akh!sa,,,kiit,,,"jerit pilu Suho

"mian ge,,,,aku akan mempercepatnya,gege tahan sebentar ne."ujar Tao yang melihat Suho kesakitan menjadi tidak tega,Tao pun tetap berusaha memasukkan terus karena tak tega Tao langsung saja

"JLEEEEBBB!"

AAAARRGGGHHHHH!"

Tao menghentakkan pinggulnya tanpa aba-aba sehingga membuat Suho menjerit kesakitan air mata Suho berlinangan

"hiks,,,hiks,,,ini lebih sakit Tao,,,hiks"isakan keluar dari bibir Suho,Tao yang melihat Suho menangis jadi sedih banget gak terasa air mata dia pun keluar

"hiks,,,mian ge,,,kita udahin aja ne,,,,hiks,,,?"Tao jadi ikut menangis,Suho langsung swetdrop liatnya

"ya!ngapa malah ikutan nagis?!"bentak Suho

"habis gege nangis Tao jadi ikut nangis"jawab Tao

'_tadi aja muka boleh-boleh sekarang kumat deh manjanya'_ batin Suho saat melihat Tao balik ke mood manja kalau Tao udah mewek gini kudu sabar deh Suhonya

"tadi itu gege beneran kesakitan soalnya Tao masukinnya gak pake kasi tau sih langsung masuk aja kan sakit"ucap Suho sambil membelai rambut hitam Tao

"sakit ne ge mianhae,,,,Tao janji gak bakalan kasar lagi sekarang boleh Tao lanjut?"tanya Tao denga tampang innocennya

"hm!tapi inget pelan-pelan ne."setelah mengucapkan itu dan Tao menganggukkan kepala tanda mengerti langsung menarik miliknya dengan perlahan agar Suho tak kesakitan lagi lalu ia bergerak dengan perlahan namun Tao menekannya sampai ke dalam sehingga mengenai spot milik Suho yang membuat Suho merasakan antara sakit dan nikmat

"aannggghhh,,,terus Tao yah,,,,,,"

"ugh gege you so tigh ah"

"ah ah ah nyah!Tao le lebih cepat!"jerit nikmat Suho

"nde ge!"Tao pun memberikan apa yang diminta oleh Suho gerakan Tao semakin berutal dan Suho semakin merasakan nikmatnya

"ah aha ha,,,,Tao A aku akak keluar,,,"

"keluarkan saja ge!geraman Tao

"AAAAAHHHHH!"Suho pun mengeluarkan cairannya dengan begitu banyaknya,Tao berhenti dari gerakannya dan memandang wajah Suho setelah mendapatnya puncaknya kemudian Tao menarik miliknya lalu memutar tubuh Suho sehingga memunggunginya Tao mengangkat pinggul Suho kemudian Tao menancapkan lagi miliknya

"aaaakkhhhhh"desahan mereka Suho merasa milik Tao semakin masuk kedalam lubangnya sehingga membuat pandangan Suho memutih karena nikmat,Suho mencengkram erat sandaran tempat tidur

"ooouuhhhh ge kau begitu nikmat yeaaaahhh"Tao mengeliarkan kalimat nakalnya

"ah ah Tao semakin cepat ouh!"Suho membalasnya dengan permohonan yang membuat Tao senang Tao berguling lagi sehingga Suho di atasnya kemudian mencabut miliknya lagi

"berputarlah ge menghadapku."ucap Tao yang di ikuti oleh Suho , setelah Suho duduk pas di hadapannya Tao mengarahkan hole Suho pada miliknya kemudian membenamkannya dengan sekali hentak

"ough!"

"bergerak ge!"perintah Tao,Suho bergerak menaik turunkan tubuhnya dengan pelan karena kesusahan Suho berhenti

"wae ge?"tanya Tao bingung

"aku tak sanggup bergerak Tao."jawab Suho,Tao mendudukan dirinya dan memeluk tubuh Suho

di bawanya tubuh Suho pada pinggiran ranjang kedua kaki Tao menjuntai pada lantai sedangkan kaki Suho melingkar pada pinggang Tao dan tangan Suho memeluk leher Tao dengan erat

Tao menggerakkan tubuh Suho dengan cepat

"sssshhhh,,,,akh ge ,,,,"desisan Tao etrdengar lebih jelas sedangkan desaahan Suho terhalangi oleh leher Tao yang dia peluk

Gerakan mereka semakin menjadi

"T Tao,,,, ak aku,,, ingin keluar"ucap Suho di selah rasa nikmat yang melandanya

"ber bersama ge ah" Tao mengangkat tubuh Suho lalu membaringkannya lagi tanpa mencabut miliknya kemudian melanjutkan gerakan dengan semakin berutal

"ak aku sudah tak tahan."ujar Suho,Tao pun semakin cepat bergerak untuk mengejar orgasmenya agar bersamaan dengan Suho,

"keluarkan ge AAAAAGGGHHHH!"

"TAOOOOO"

Teriakan kenikmatan mereka yang bersamaan adalah akhir dari permainan panas mereka

"hah hah hah hah hah" deru nafas memburu milik keduanya

"mian ge aku membuatmu kesakitan."ucap Tao,Suho tersenyum mendengarnya

"gwenchana Tao,tapi salepmu masih ada kan?"tanya Suho

"masih kenapa ge?"

"nanti olesin lagi ya,tadi aku sudah lumayan kok karena salepmu itu."jawab Suho

"siiiippp"Tao tersenyum, Suho pun tersenyum,Suho sedikit bergerak akan mendapatkan posisi yang nyaman namun sayang akibat pergerakannya itu ada sesuatu yang belum keluar dari sarangnya mulai terbangun lagi

"ugh!ge,,,,kau nakal ne,membangunkan little huang."ujar Tao dengan suara yang menggoda

Suho kaget dengan hal itu

"mwo?! Jangan bilang,,,,,"

"nde mumpung salepnya masih banyak bagaiman kalau satu ronde lagi?"ujar Suho yang membuat Suho menatapa Tao horor

"andwe!"teriak Suho

"maaf ge tak ada penolakan!"Tao menyeringai

"YA!HUANG ZI TAO nghhhhhh"teriakan Suho di akhiri dengan desahan dan itu tanda .bahwa permainan mereka akan berlanjut

TBC/END

Fiuh! Selesei juga

Mian ne readers deul lw cerita yang ini terlalu bertele and Ncnya kurang HOT plus ngawur abis

Mian juga lw chap ini kepanjangan and ngebosenin

Oke semua keluh kesan kalian aku tunggu di kotak review ne jangan lupa annyeong!

CHAAAA! Saatnya balasin review chap 2

Guest:mian ne lw ngecewain,aku pun sedikit bingung kemaren #plak gomaweo ne sarannya untuk Seho ntar deh aku pun suka SeHo

KaiSa: Suho kan gak bisa menolak pesona para member hahahahahaha mian lw kelamaan soalnya lumayan sibuk sih tp ini udah lanjut kok

ChincinClv:gomaweo,,,,,,,,ini udah lanjut jangan lupa review lagi ne,

Miszshanty05:ini udah lanjut akunya lagi ngebet TaoHo jadi ini deh jadinya

Lee minji elf:itu bakalan di usahain hehehehehehe

Eli Tekaje:mian lw kelamaan ini udah di lanjut

:mian krisnya belum hehehehehe silahkan membaca semoga tidak mengecewakan

SaranghaeEXO:mian law kurang desahannya soalnya ini ff nc pertama dan baru belajar makanya di butuhkan saran dari readersdeul lw DO ntar tetep jadi uke kok Suho juga tetep jadi uke di ff ini Suho uke kok lw sex toys aku kurang paham itu tapi nanti diusahain pasti ada jadi jangan sungkan untuk memberi saran dan terima kasih sarannya chingu,,,

Brilies:gomaweo ne di tunggu aja pasti mereka semua bakalan ada kok makasih reviewnya

Viluphie:Sehun memang bakalan penuh kejutan krisho shipper sama dong,,,, hahahahahaha yang lain juga suka kok hehehehehehe di tunggu aja pasti mereka bakalan dapat giliran hehehehehe

LevesqueXiavier:hahahahahaha xiu xiu ngebet ama Suho mama part si makne pastinya ada mian lw ini kelamaan soalnya lumayan banyak kerjaan goamweo ne reviewnya

Bacon506:waaaaa terima kasih chingu,,, jangan bosan baca ff ku ne plus reviewnya

:semua member kebagian hahahahahaha gomaweo ne reviewnya jangan bosen ne baca lanjutannya

Shyoon:ini udah di lanjut tapi mian lw kelamaan

Tsuki Janko:mian lw kemaren kurang Hot soalnya ini baru belajar dan sangat membutuhkan saran dari para readersdeul hehehehehe aneh ya Xiumin jadi uke pas baca ulang aku juga ngerasa gitu hehehehehehe gomaweo ne reviewnya

Krisho shipper:hehehehe mian bikin Suho keduluan orang #PLAK ini udah lanjut mian law kelamaan Krisho pasti Hot di usahakan hehehehehehe gomaweo

Minwoolmitasi:sabar Krisho bakalan muncul hehehehehe gk kok di acak siapa beruntung itu dapa wwkwkwkwkwk #berasa undian

Shinji eunkyoBlackDragon:gomaweo udah mau mampir

I was a dream:Suho di cintai semua gomaweo udah review,,,

SehunBubbleTea1294:mian HunHonya nyusul ntar Gomaweo

Kim Jihyun:ini udah lanjut gamaweo udah mau baca and review

Yang jelas orang:ne chonman ini Suho uke kok aku pu suka Suho uke hehehehehe ini lanjutannya mian lw ngecewain

Laibel:hahahahahaha Suho bakalan di estapet #plak ini udah lanjut mian lw ngecewain

Baek baek:ini udah lanjut nasibnya ketahuan ntar di akhir wkwkwkwkwkwk gomaweo reviewnya

Wu Lian Hua-Lyn Wu:gomaweo loph yuh tuuu hahahahahaha ini udah lanjut mian lw ngecewain

Anonymous:ini udah lanjut gomaweo ne

Ya selesai juga terima kasih semuanya kritikan aku juga nerima kok jangan sungkan-sungkan

TERIMA KASIIIIHHHH! ANNYEONG!


End file.
